


Evening Confession

by sweetnightingale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, they are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightingale/pseuds/sweetnightingale
Summary: He took his time to admire the man in front of him, known as Izumi Sena.





	Evening Confession

It was evening, and the majority of students already went home.

That's what Leo's should've been doing too. But instead, here he was, crouching in front of sleeping Izumi and forgetting about everything.

Even the way Izumi sleeps—how his fluffy hair fell into his cheek, his steady breathing, and the way the evening glow shone his skin in an ethereal way—it flowed imagination through Leo's mind.

Although, instead of taking his pencil and scribble on a note like he always do, he stayed still and stared fondly at the taller one. For Leo, Izumi was endearing. His appearance, his personality, his acts, are all precious and beautiful in their own way. And Leo treasured every second he spent with him. He also can't help but remember his flustered reactions, on how those cheeks of his slowly turned crimson, as he proceeded to look away out of embarassment. Leo chuckled lightly at that piece of memory.

For Leo, Izumi was an angel. A bless brought by the gods, a being that made the word "perfection" exist. And Leo was grateful that a man as broken as him, are allowed to see this wingless guardian from time to time. He can't thank god enough.

Leo then proceeded to come closer. His hands reached out to slowly carress his skin. The other one flinched lightly, but then slowly leaned into the touch. Leo smiled, mind rushing with what seemed another thousand reasons on why he loved him.

"I love you." He murmured, "And i will always do."

No one heard him, of course. No one but the quietness between them, the birds chirping outside that secretly observed them, and the speaker himself.

  


At least, that's what Leo thought.

  


Little did he know that sleeping Izumi wasn't entirely sleeping. 

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'M BACK WITH A (hopefully ;_;)   
MUCH MORE BETTER FIC THAN LAST TIME
> 
> it was almost 1 am when i wrote this and i should've been sleeping but i'm Wide Awake and have no self control. i've already proofread it so i hope it doesn't look weird?? oh and if there are any grammatical mistakes feel free to point it out! i'm not a native so it's a common thing to happen
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
